Gone
by Kittenmommy
Summary: New Content See Author's Notes! A Time Lord returns home to a tragic surprise. Post Ancestor Cell. Features original characters & the 8th Doctor, Fitz, and Anji.
1. Gone

"Gone"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Not mine! Um, well, actually these particular characters are mine, but _Doctor Who_ and its concepts are not. Oh yeah, and no money.

**ADDITIONAL: As of February 27, 2004, the content of Chapters 48-52 and Chapter 55 has been changed.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of you may recognize the irrepressible Time Lord Zeta and his girlfriend, the American supermodel Nikki Benson from my other fics. Zeta's a bit subdued in this one, though, for obvious reasons.

The lovely young brunette entered the console room. Zeta was peering at a monitor.

"I hope Miryam likes the dress we bought her at Macy's." His head came up.

"It's gone," he said in disbelief.

"What's gone?"

"Gallifrey." 

"Planets don't just vanish!" Nikki looked uncertain. "Do they?" 

"No." He raked a hand through his shiny black hair. "We've lost our link to the Eye of Harmony."

"Bad?"

"Very."

"Oh God your family"

"Gone. They're all ­ " His voice broke; his green eyes sparkled. She put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry." He nodded. "What'll we do?"

"I don't know."

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2, "Alien"


	2. Alien

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Alien"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
He was not, they had been disappointed to learn, related to Catherine Zeta Jones; he wasn't even English, despite his accent.  
  
And now, it seemed, he had come to stay.  
  
Nikki's parents didn't know what to do with their strange, quiet guest. He spent hours staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace, lost in thought.  
  
His world had been destroyed, his family wiped out, she had explained. Everything he had known, everything safe and familiar was gone. "For God's sake, cut him some slack here!"  
  
Her mother came in and silently draped a blanket around his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3, "Other Survivors"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Other Survivors

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Other Survivors"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my fics, Zeta recently became Dean of the Prydonian Academy. Those of you who've read _The Other Side of the Desk_ will recognize the graduate student in this one.  
  
  
"There must be other survivors," Nikki said.  
  
"Perhaps. But without the Eye of Harmony, I can't contact them. I'd have to know exactly where and when they are, and go to them."  
  
"The graduate students who were away on research!" she exclaimed. Zeta's head came up. For the first time in days, she saw hope in his eyes. He left that afternoon.  
  
He returned shortly, alone.  
  
"Elana's dead… she couldn't cope…killed herself."  
  
"Dear God. How?"  
  
"We can will ourselves to die. It's very peaceful… like going to sleep."  
  
She hadn't known this; now she had something new to worry about.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4, "Alien Part II"  
  
  
  
  



	4. Alien Part II

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Alien Part II"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
On the fifth day, Zeta apologized for his appalling manners; in his estimation, he had not satisfied the requirements of Housepitality.  
  
He introduced himself to Nikki's bemused father with the formality of one Kithriarch to another, giving his designation and House name.   
  
Then he gave them his Name and invited them to call him by its shortened version, Raelzyn, as his own Family had done. He knew they didn't understand the honor he had done them, and he didn't care.   
  
Human customs were different, but he didn't know any other way to be.   
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5, "Cousins"  
  
  
  
  



	5. Cousins

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Cousins"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
The two boys crept up to the forbidden oak wardrobe standing in the unoccupied living room. They exchanged a glance, opened the door, and darted inside.   
  
In the kitchen, conversation stopped.  
  
"What was that sound?" Nikki's aunt asked.  
  
"Oh no!" Nikki exclaimed, horrified. "I _told_ them – " Zeta produced a small device from his pocket, pressing a button.   
  
The wardrobe reappeared in the kitchen. The two children staggered out, eyes wide.  
  
"Stattenheim remote control," Zeta said tranquilly. "Now, children, what did we learn today?"  
  
"Leave Raelzyn's time capsule alone," they chorused, subdued.  
  
"Very good."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6, "Other Survivors Part II"  
  
  
  
  



	6. Other Survivors II

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Other Survivors II"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"The aliens have landed," Nikki's father grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
Zeta had gone to look for more of his graduate students; one by one they'd arrived, lost and bewildered. Nikki's parents had taken it in stride.  
  
"Where else are they supposed to go?" her mother had asked.  
  
"Gallifrey is gone," Zeta told them gravely. "But it lives on in each of you. Whatever lives you choose for yourselves, you are Prydonian Time Lords. Never forget."  
  
"I'm going to join Faction Paradox," a young Time Lady named Drox declared.  
  
"Nonsense," Zeta snorted. "They're a myth."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7, "Independence Day"  
  
  
  
  



	7. Independence Day

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Independence Day"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
The heat from the gas grill was nearly unbearable on the hot July 4th afternoon.   
  
"This is an important duty for human Kithriarchs, yes?" Zeta asked, watching Nikki's father flip hamburgers and poke at hot dogs.   
  
"Son, is this probably the most important duty we have," her father replied seriously. Zeta nodded once, gravely.  
  
Nikki put a hand over her mouth to smother her laughter.  
  
"Hey, Ray, whaddya say?" Nikki's uncle greeted Zeta, who gave him a withering look.  
  
"My Name is Raelzyn. That is what I say."  
  
"Whatever. Where's the beer?"  
  
"There's one in every family," Nikki's father apologized.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8, "Independence Day Part II"  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Independence Day Part II

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Independence Day Part II"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1. The poem _The New Colossus_ (which is engraved on a tablet within the pedestal on which the Statue of Liberty stands) belongs to Emma Lazarus.  
  
  
The graduate students appeared in the Bensons' backyard wearing full Prydonian regalia as was fitting for such an important celebration; no one had the heart to tell them they were bizarrely overdressed.  
  
Later, Zeta came up behind Nikki and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"They seem to be enjoying themselves," he observed, indicating the students. She leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breath free, the wretched refuse of your teeming shore," she quoted quietly. "Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me."  
  
"How appropriate."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 9, "Pills"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Pills

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Pills"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Nikki stood at the bathroom sink, thinking.  
  
Zeta had met with his students that afternoon. Naturally Nikki had eavesdropped.   
  
"We're the last of our houses," Zeta had said soberly. "The Looms are gone."  
  
She'd heard him say it before, "last of the Starkweathers", and she knew it cut him deeply.   
  
She stared at the pack of pills in her hand.  
  
"I don't need no stinkin' Loom," she whispered, and dropped them in the trash.  
  
She thought of Lady Drox and her obsession with joining a scary-sounding cult that was into blood sacrifice.  
  
She dug the pills out of the trash.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 10, "It's Worth It!"  
  
  
  
  



	10. It's Worth It!

  
  
  
"Gone"   
  
Chapter 10  
  
"It's Worth It!"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
She sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
"You and your family have tolerated a great deal this past month," he said quietly. "I'm grateful."  
  
"S'okay." She brushed a piece of hair away from his face. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"How can you say that? I've been a wreck!"  
  
"I wonder why!"  
  
He smiled slightly and put his arms around her, pulling her close. "Thank you for continuing to put up with me," he whispered.  
  
"The sex is worth it," she joked. His eyebrows went up.  
  
"Is it indeed? Well, in that case – "  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 11, "A Fascinating Individual"  
  
  
  
  



	11. A Fascinating Individual

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"A Fascinating Individual"  
  
  
The sound of a materializing TARDIS woke them. Nikki fumbled for the nightstand light. Her closet door opened and two very drunk men staggered out. Nikki sat up in bed, clutching the sheets against her bare chest.  
  
"Oh look, Ansel came out of the closet!" she said sleepily.  
  
"What in Rassilon's name – " Zeta demanded.  
  
"You're Nikki Benson!" the stranger exclaimed. He glanced at Zeta. "You're my hero!"  
  
"Am I? How amusing. Lord Ansel, where on Earth did you find this fascinating individual?"  
  
"New Orleans. His name's Fitz Kreiner. I think you'll want to hear what he has to say."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 12, "Sobering Up"  
  
  
  
  



	12. Sobering Up

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Sobering Up"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Fitz focused blearily on Nikki's hands as she poured the tea.  
  
"I bet they're reeeeallllly soft," he murmured dreamily, letting his imagination run wild.  
  
"Mister Kreiner!" Zeta snapped. "Please pay attention!"  
  
"Sorry," Fitz muttered. _This guy's really uptight,_ he decided. _You'd think he'd be more relaxed, considering he's shagging –_  
  
"We had a few drinks," Ansel explained unnecessarily.  
  
"So I gathered." Zeta raked his hair out of his face and regarded Fitz steadily; the human found the direct green gaze unnerving.  
  
"They fired you," he blurted out. "While you were gone. Said you're a troublemaker!"  
  
"Hmm. Did they? I'm flattered!"   
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 13, "Late Night Talk"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Late Night Talk

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Late Night Talk"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"They were going to toss you out of the pub, too…" Fitz frowned; somehow that didn't sound right.  
  
"Disbar me, you mean?" Zeta asked patiently, reflecting that if anyone had needed to be kicked out of a bar recently, it was Fitz.  
  
"Yeah, that," Fitz agreed, brightening. "The President knew what you're like… she didn't want you making any trouble when you got back."  
  
"Very wise of her," Zeta said dryly. "And then?"  
  
"I'm getting to that!" Fitz said peevishly. He began talking; when he was finished, Zeta put his face in his hands.  
  
"Oh Theta… what have you done?"  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 14, "Any Questions?"  
  
  
  



	14. Any Questions?

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Any Questions?"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
_How'd that scrawny git get a supermodel?_ Fitz wondered, watching Zeta and Nikki laugh together. _Sure, he's a Time Lord, but that doesn't mean a hell of a lot anymore, does it? Maybe he's got a huge – _  
  
"Drink?" Ansel offered, handing him a beer.  
  
"Cheers," Fitz replied, downing half the can in one gulp.  
  
"Whaddya suppose he sees in her?" Ansel asked, indicating Zeta and Nikki.   
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Consult the latest Victoria's Secret catalog, pages 8, 9, 15, 24, 26, 35 and 47. Take it somewhere private… and then get back to me if you still have questions!"  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 15, "Fish and Visitors"  
  
  
  



	15. Fish and Visitors

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Fish and Visitors"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"I think Benjamin Franklin said that fish and visitors begin to smell after three days," Nikki said out of the range of Fitz's hearing.  
  
"He smelled long before that," Zeta said. "Does he never stop smoking?"  
  
"He hits on me, too," she confided. "Whenever you're not around."  
  
"Oh dear. Now I'm dreadfully worried that you'll run off with him."  
  
"Yeah, you should be!" she said, laughing.  
  
"I'm unable to decide if he's a bad influence on Ansel or vice versa."  
  
"Tough call," she agreed.  
  
"Don't worry… I'll take him back to New Orleans when I go to sort Theta out."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 16, "Faith"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Faith

  
  
  
"Gone"   
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Faith"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Zeta stood in front of the oak wardrobe.  
  
"You be careful, Dear," Nikki's mother fretted.  
  
"I will," he promised.  
  
"You'd better come back to us in one piece!" her mother continued. Her hands fumbled briefly at the back of her neck. "Here," she said, fastening the gold chain and its dangling cross around his neck. "May He watch over and protect you." Her beliefs weren't his, but he accepted the gesture for what it was.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured, dropping the cross down inside his shirt. Nikki stepped forward and embraced him.   
  
"Ready to go?" Fitz asked impatiently. Zeta nodded.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 17, "Day of Atonement"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Day of Atonement

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Day of Atonement"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here he is at last - the Doctor! Yay!  
  
  
He stopped in front of the synagogue, feeling the urge to join the gathering crowd.  
  
Someone pressed a _yarmulke_ into his hand. He put it on and went inside.  
  
_There's something familiar about all of this,_ he decided. He thought he should be standing with a blonde woman who scolded him in a furious whisper: _"Don't fidget!"_ Who was she? He searched his memory, but found no answers.  
  
It was _Yom Kippur_, the Day of Atonement. He had eaten a _beignet_ earlier; suddenly, he felt inexplicably guilty.  
  
He felt he had much to atone for, but he couldn't remember why.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 18, "Going to Bourbon Street"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Going to Bourbon Street

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
"Going To Bourbon Street"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Special thanks to Drox, who's been helping me with insights into Fitz, as I haven't read the books.  
  
  
Fitz stood on the other side of the control console, staring at Zeta. His head was bent over the controls, his straight black hair curtaining his face. Gold glinted at the back of his neck where the necklace peeked out from under his black sweatshirt.  
  
"What is it, Mister Kreiner?" Zeta asked without looking up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You must have _something_ on your mind. Your eyes are positively burning holes in me."  
  
"What're you going to do in New Orleans?"  
  
"I'm going to go to Bourbon Street to watch the prostitutes dance naked in the windows."  
  
"Really?" Fitz sounded hopeful.  
  
"No."   
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 19, "Go To Jail, Go Directly To Jail...  
  
  
  



	19. Go To Jail, Go Directly To Jail

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Go To Jail, Go Directly To Jail…"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who haven't read my other fics, the Doctor has a supermodel daughter named Angelina. He attended her 21st birthday party in New York, where he (presumably) met many of her colleagues in modeling.  
  
  
He stood in front of the newly opened Versace store, staring at the picture of the beautiful blonde that hung in the window.  
  
He knew her, he was certain.   
  
He had met her.   
  
At a party?   
  
In New York?  
  
Maybe.  
  
He pushed his way through the crowd as she came out of the store, heading for her limousine.  
  
"I know you!" he called, hurrying along beside her. "You've got to help me," he begged while she continued to ignore him. "Do you know who I am?" A cop grabbed his arm.  
  
"All right, buddy, that's enough. Leave Ms. Schiffer alone."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 20, "Raving Nutter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Raving Nutter

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Raving Nutter"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"He's been arrested," Anji said without preamble.  
  
"What?" Fitz was shocked and dismayed.  
  
"Yeah. For harassing Claudia Schiffer, of all things."  
  
"Dear Rassilon," Zeta sighed. "He really _is_ a wreck, isn't he?"  
  
"You have no idea," Fitz agreed.  
  
"Who's this?" Anji asked, indicating Zeta.  
  
"That's a long story."  
  
"You can tell it on our way to the police station," Anji said, falling into step between the two men. "They're going to have him committed. They think he's a raving nutter."  
  
"They're not far wrong!" Fitz put in.  
  
"We've got to find an attorney – " Anji began.  
  
"Present," Zeta said dryly.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 21, "Some Guys Have All The Luck"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Some Guys Have All The Luck

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Some Guys Have All The Luck"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Zeta insisted on making a stop before the police station.  
  
Anji and Fitz stood back, watching Zeta present himself to the hotel concierge as "Nikki Benson's friend". To their astonishment, they were soon on the elevator that went up to the penthouse suites.  
  
"Wait here," he instructed as he disappeared into the supermodel's suite.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the door opened.  
  
"It's so sad for Angelina, seeing her father like this…" Zeta was telling the beautiful blonde. "She'll be very grateful that you're not pressing charges." The supermodel embraced the Time Lord warmly, kissing his cheek.  
  
_ I hate him_, Fitz decided.  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 22, "Oh Yeah, _That_ Nut"  
  
  
  
  



	22. Oh Yeah, That Nut

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Oh Yeah, _That_ Nut"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Who's Angelina?" Anji asked.  
  
"One of the many dead," Zeta replied shortly. Fitz frowned.  
  
"But why did you tell Claudia Schiffer – "  
  
"Hush now. I have to speak to this policeman." He approached the duty sergeant's desk. "I'm here about a man calling himself the Doctor."  
  
"Oh yeah, _that_ nut. We contacted the British Embassy, but – "  
  
"I'm his attorney. I'm here to see about his release."  
  
"I don't remember seeing you around before, Counselor."  
  
"Very astute. Now listen. Miss Schiffer is dropping all charges, meaning that you have no grounds for holding my client."  
  
"Fine… you're welcome to him!"  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 23, "Is That My Name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Is That My Name?

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
"Is That My Name?"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
There was something familiar about the young man who'd arranged for his release. _He's my attorney… have I been in legal trouble before? I seem to recall a trial…_ The memory was gone.  
  
"Come along, Theta," the young man said briskly, motioning for Fitz and Anji to follow. The Doctor grabbed his arm.  
  
"Is that my name? Theta?"   
  
"Of course not. It's your designation."  
  
"What's my name?"  
  
"Honestly, Theta. Even _my_ manners are not so poor that I'd recite your Name here, surrounded by humans!"  
  
Anji nodded. She liked Zeta; he had definite ideas about how things should be done.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 24, "Fight"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Fight

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Fight"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Zeta and Fitz walked a little ahead, arguing.  
  
"Look at the shape he's in! You can't tell him about – "  
  
"I can and I will," Zeta said implacably.  
  
"He'll go completely mad!"  
  
"Nonsense. He's a Time Lord."  
  
Unnoticed, the Doctor's eyes opened wide at these words.  
  
"Now you listen," Fitz said angrily, rounding on Zeta. "I won't let you do anything to upset him!"  
  
"Come on, you two." Anji glanced around nervously. "Let's not get into this out here on the street! We'll end up in jail – or worse!"  
  
"Worse?" Zeta wondered.  
  
"The madhouse!"   
  
"Hmm. Yes. I see your point."  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 25, "Breakdown"  
  
  
  



	25. Breakdown

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Breakdown"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
_Time Lord!_  
  
A car sat at a red light, windows down, radio on.  
  
"Time is on my side, yes it is!" Mick Jagger sang.  
  
They passed an electronics store. The door was open, music blared from speakers.  
  
"If I could turn back time," Cher wailed. "If I could find a way – "  
  
The Doctor doubled over, clutching the sides of his head.  
  
That young man – his attorney – spoke.   
  
"Theta?"  
  
His voice was   
  
Very…   
  
Far…   
  
Away…  
  
The Doctor collapsed on the sidewalk.  
  
"Look what you've done!" Fitz accused.  
  
"Don't blame _him_!" Anji said hotly. "The Doctor's always been mad as a hatter!"  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 26, "Fight Part II"  
  
  
  
  



	26. Fight Part II

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"Fight Part II"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Fitz is very protective of him," Anji apologized.  
  
"So I'd noticed," Zeta murmured. Fitz stormed into the console room.  
  
"Are you happy now?" he demanded. Zeta's eyebrows went up.  
  
"Not particularly. Should I be?"  
  
"We were doing just fine without your help, Raelian!"  
  
"Raelzyn," Zeta corrected, completely missing the reference. "And I don't recall giving you permission to use my – "  
  
"He'll go mad if he remembers what he's done. Thanks to you, he's curled up in bed, talking nonsense!"  
  
"I – "  
  
"Just bugger off back to Connecticut! Go shag your tart and leave us alone!"  
  
"Uh oh," Anji muttered.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 27, "Fight Part III"  
  
  
  



	27. Fight Part III

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Fight Part III"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"I intend to do exactly that, Mister Kreiner. After I speak with Theta." Zeta moved towards the interior door; suddenly, Fitz was there, blocking the way.  
  
"What's Nikki's dad think of you?" Fitz wondered.  
  
"I've no idea. You'd have to ask him."  
  
"Living in his house… mooching off him… shagging his daughter!"  
  
"Fitz," Anji said warningly. "Don't."  
  
"And bringing all those students to mooch off him too!" Fitz continued, warming to the subject.  
  
"Mooch?" Zeta repeated. "I don't understand."  
  
"A man's supposed to provide for his wife, not suck off her family."  
  
"She's not my wife."  
  
"That makes it worse!"  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 28, "Fight Part IV"   
  
  
  



	28. Fight Part IV

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Fight Part IV"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Mister Kreiner, I don't have time for this," Zeta said calmly, moving forward.   
  
In a last-ditch effort to prevent a disastrous encounter for the Doctor, Fitz gave Zeta a good shove, sending him smashing into the control console.  
  
"Fitz, have you gone mad?" Anji cried.  
  
Zeta strode over to Fitz, his green eyes dark with anger.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Wanna fight about it?" Fitz asked, sounding eager.  
  
"Not particularly, no." The scrawny Time Lord grabbed the front of Fitz's shirt, effortlessly lifting him off his feet and setting him down out of his path. "I have to talk to Theta."  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 29, "It Had To Be Done"  



	29. It Had To Be Done

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"It Had To Be Done"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Zeta sat down in the chair beside the bed where the Doctor lay moaning and babbling.  
  
"Go to sleep, Theta," Zeta said softly, closing his eyes and reaching out with his mind.  
  
The Doctor immediately fell silent.  
  
"Now, talk to me," Zeta whispered.   
  
An image began forming in his mind, gradually coalescing into a young blond man in Prydonian robes.  
  
"What do you want, Zeta?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, your first incarnation," Zeta observed. He sighed, thinking of the friends they'd both lost. "It seems so long since we were all young together."  
  
"It had to be done, you know."  
  
"Explain."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 30, "That's Not The Answer!"  
  
  
  



	30. That's Not The Answer!

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"That's Not The Answer!"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Who does he think he is?" Fitz fumed, pacing around the console room.  
  
"He's only trying to help," Anji said reasonably.  
  
"_Help_? That git won't be happy until he drives him mad!"  
  
"He's not trying to – "  
  
"He doesn't understand," Fitz said, almost to himself. "And he won't listen to reason."  
  
"Neither will you!" Anji said hotly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, glaring at her. She held his gaze. "Sod it," he said, dropping his eyes and hitting the door switch. "I'm going for a bloody drink!"  
  
"Fitz, that's not the answer!"  
  
He was already out the door.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 31, "Duty"  
  
  
  



	31. Duty

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"Duty"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Great Rassilon," Zeta said quietly when the Doctor had finished. "I was only gone a few days – "  
  
"But many weeks had passed by the time you returned," the Doctor explained. "Something had gone wrong with Gallifrey's timestream."  
  
"We've been headed for trouble ever since the Lady President regenerated."  
  
"Perhaps the time will come when I'll be able to cope with what I've done," the Doctor mused. "But until then – "  
  
"You won't allow yourself to remember."  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Hmm. I'd never thought of you as weak."  
  
"I've committed genocide!"  
  
"You did your duty as a Time Lord, Theta."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 32, "A Familiar Face"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. A Familiar Face

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 32  
  
"A Familiar Face"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Fitz immediately spotted a familiar face.  
  
"Ansel!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Drinking," Ansel replied, draining his glass. "Care to join me?"  
  
"You'd better believe it!"   
  
"Two of the same," Ansel told the bartender. Fitz sat down next to the Time Lord.   
  
"Cheers. So, what's going on?"  
  
"I was hoping I'd run into you…" He lowered his voice. "I took your advice."  
  
"What advice?"  
  
"The Victoria's Secret catalog… I think I understand now. I even told Nikki exactly why Lord Zeta stays with her… what he sees in her."  
  
"You _what_?"  
  
"She didn't seem very pleased," Ansel confided.   
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 34, "Caring"  
  
  
  
  



	33. Caring

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 33  
  
"Caring"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Wouldn't you have done the same, Zeta?"  
  
"Yes… I think so. I might not have been able to do it."  
  
"I can't believe that. You were always better at emotional detachment than I was."  
  
"I must be slipping," Zeta said, shrugging. "It's probably old age."  
  
"Probably," the Doctor agreed, his blue eyes twinkling. "Or perhaps you've learned how rewarding caring can be."  
  
"And how heartsbreaking," Zeta said bitterly. "You know, some of us were on good terms with our Houses."  
  
"I'm sorry, Zeta."   
  
"I know you are, Theta," he said with a sigh. "You did what had to be done."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 34, "Time Lords Don't Love"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. Time Lords Don't Love

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 34  
  
"Time Lords Don't Love"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"I told Nikki that Time Lords don't love, he was just using her for sex." Ansel frowned. "She seemed a bit upset... _You just wait until he gets back here!_ and so forth. And the names she called him… why, I'd never heard her use language like that!"  
  
"Zeta's gonna kill you," Fitz told him seriously.  
  
"Listen, I was doing Nikki a favor. Humans are so easily hurt. Better she finds out now than later."  
  
"I guess you could look at it that way," Fitz said dubiously, draining his glass. "I feel bad for her, though. She's a nice girl."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 35, "Avoiding Responsibility"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Avoiding Responsibility

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 35  
  
"Avoiding Responsibility"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "I did what had to be done. Now, let me deal with it the only way I can."  
  
"By not dealing with it," Zeta said acidly. "While the rest of the survivors suffer, you'll continue along on your carefree path. How convenient."  
  
"I killed Angelina! Don't you understand the terrible decision I had to make?"  
  
"I hope that if I had to make a similar decision, I would be big enough to live with the consequences!" He sighed. "But what else should I expect from you, Theta? You've spent your all lives avoiding responsibility, haven't you?"  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 36, "Want to Party?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Want To Party?

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 36  
  
  
"Want To Party?"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Hi boys," the seductively dressed brunette purred. She put her hands on their table and leaned forward, giving them a better view of her breasts. "Want to party?"  
  
Fitz glanced from the woman to Ansel and back again, an idea forming in his head. "How much?"  
  
"For both of you?"  
  
Fitz gave it serious thought. "No," he finally said. "Just my friend."  
  
"Fitz! What are you doing?"  
  
"Fifty dollars," the hooker said as though Ansel hadn't spoken. Fitz dug through his pockets.  
  
"Here."  
  
She pocketed the cash and smiled.  
  
"Boys… " She showed her badge. "You're under arrest." Fitz groaned.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 37, "NOC NOC, Who's There?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. NOC NOC, Who's There?

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 37  
  
"NOC NOC, Who's There?"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"That's not true," the Doctor protested. He hesitated. "Zeta, I'm a NOC."  
  
"You're a what?"  
  
"Nonofficial Undercover. You know, the CIA."  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"I wish I were. They recruited me straight out of the Academy. How else do you think I got appointed to the High Council?"  
  
"So when you left Gallifrey – "  
  
"I did that on my own… but the CIA exploited the situation. As a NOC, they could deny my very existence."  
  
"This does explain a lot," Zeta admitted.  
  
"Like why they never managed to drag me back to Gallifrey for a proper trial."  
  
"Yes, among other things."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 38, "What Were You _Thinking_?"  
  
  
  



	38. What Were You Thinking?

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 38  
  
"What Were You Thinking?"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Anji hung around the console room for an hour or so before deciding to go after Fitz. _It's not like there's anything exciting happening here,_ she thought.  
  
She arrived at the bar just in time to see Fitz and another man being dragged out in handcuffs.  
  
"Anji!" Fitz cried, spotting her. "Tell Zeta we've been arrested!"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Ansel. One of his students. Tell him we need an attorney!"  
  
"I don't understand. What did you do?"  
  
The scantily dressed woman who was escorting them answered. "They solicited prostitution, Cupcake."  
  
"Fitz! What were you _thinking_?"  
  
"Just tell Zeta," he begged.  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 39, "A Pointless Discussion"  
  
  
  



	39. A Pointless Discussion

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 39  
  
"A Pointless Discussion"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"So you see, I've had a great deal of responsibility," the Doctor said.  
  
"Yes. And I'd bet that your wanderings weren't always as aimless as you'd have people believe."  
  
The Doctor shrugged.   
  
"Were you ordered to destroy Gallifrey?"  
  
"No. And I'm not dodging responsibility. I simply can't live with it. I have two choices: Amnesia or madness. And I'm no good to anyone mad."  
  
"I still think you're taking the easy way out, Theta. But I won't trouble you any longer. It's a pointless discussion anyway."  
  
"Zeta – "  
  
"Sleep well. When you wake, you won't remember any of this."  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 40, "What Have They Done?"  
  
  
  



	40. What Have They Done?

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 40  
  
"What Have They Done?"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Anji was waiting in the console room when Zeta emerged from the interior door, looking tired and sad.  
  
"How's the Doctor?"  
  
"Sleeping." He glanced around. "Where's Mister Kreiner?"  
  
"You're not going to like the answer," she warned him.   
  
"I've heard a lot today that I haven't liked."   
  
"He's with one of your students," she began carefully. "Ansel."  
  
"Ansel? All right, what have they done?"  
  
"They got drunk."  
  
"How unsurprising."  
  
"They've been arrested."  
  
"I am afraid to ask – "  
  
"For soliciting prostitution."   
  
"Prostitution? _Ansel_?" Zeta was astounded.   
  
"They're being arraigned later, and they need – "  
  
"An attorney," he finished.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 41, "We're Not Guilty"  
  
  
  
Chapter 40  
  
  
  



	41. We're Not Guilty!

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 41  
  
"We're Not Guilty!"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"You're getting to be a regular around here, Counselor," the duty sergeant observed mildly.  
  
"Much to my chagrin," Zeta agreed. "I understand you're holding Fitzgerald Kreiner and his… associate."  
  
"Yep. We're dryin' 'em out before their arraignment."  
  
"How did they get wet?" Zeta asked, frowning.  
  
"He means they're waiting for them to sober up," Anji whispered helpfully.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"You want to see them, Counselor?"  
  
"Not particularly, but I suppose I'd better."   
  
A policeman led them to the drunk tank.  
  
"Lord Zeta!" Ansel exclaimed.  
  
"We're not guilty!" Fitz chimed in.  
  
"Hmm. Why do I have my doubts about that?" Zeta wondered.  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 42, "THE VENUSIANS ARE COMING!"  
  
  
  



	42. THE VENUSIANS ARE COMING!

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 42  
  
"THE VENUSIANS ARE COMING!"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
The Doctor wandered into the empty console room.  
  
"Where's everybody gone?" He hit the door switch.  
  
A man in a long white robe stood on the street corner. He held a sign that read, "THE VENUSIANS ARE COMING!"  
  
"Pardon me," the Doctor said.  
  
"What is it, Earthling?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not from Earth," the Doctor replied earnestly.  
  
"You're not?" The man looked hopeful. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm not sure," the Doctor admitted.  
  
"I'm not from Earth either," the man confided. "I've been looking for a ride off this miserable planet for years!"  
  
"Really? Well, I may be able to help!"  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 43, "This Guy Is Nuts"  



	43. This Guy Is Nuts

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 43  
  
"This Guy Is Nuts"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Fitz was upset.   
  
"Why'd you make us plead guilty?"   
  
"You were guilty, were you not?" Zeta asked. Ansel hung his head.  
  
"Yeah, but – "  
  
"Leave it, Fitz," Anji advised as they approached the police box.   
  
"Who's this?" Fitz asked once they were inside.  
  
"Oh, him?" the Doctor asked, pointing to the stranger in the white robes. "He's from Venus. I'm taking him home."  
  
"Nonsense," Zeta said. "There's no life on Venus."  
  
"Are you certain?" the Doctor asked, frowning.  
  
"Quite."  
  
"I think it's obvious that this guy is nuts!" the stranger said, indicating Zeta.  
  
"I think you're right," the Doctor agreed.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 44, "Enough"  
  
  
  



	44. Enough

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 44  
  
"Enough"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"I think I've had enough of New Orleans," Zeta said conversationally. "I've definitely had enough of _you_," he said, looking at Fitz. "And _you_," he added, meeting the Doctor's eye. "I… have had… _enough_."  
  
"You're not going to leave us here with this weirdo, are you?" Anji asked, indicating the Doctor's new friend.  
  
"Why not?" Zeta asked rhetorically. "I'm sure you'll all enjoy Venus… it's lovely. Hot, but lovely."  
  
"Where're we going?" Ansel asked apprehensively.  
  
"I've no idea where _you're_ going," Zeta said tranquilly. "_I'm_ going back to Connecticut. I'm sure Nikki will be pleased to see me."  
  
Ansel groaned.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 45, "Cookies"  
  
  
  
  



	45. Cookies

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 45  
  
"Cookies"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Zeta stepped out of the oak wardrobe.  
  
"Hi Honey, I'm home!" he called jokingly, glancing around the living room. Nikki was nowhere in sight.  
  
"She's not here," Warin told him. He frowned at the graduate student.  
  
"Not here? Where's she gone?"  
  
"The store, I think."  
  
"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "Did she say when she'd be back?"  
  
"Nope." Zeta's eyebrows went up. Warin smiled sheepishly. "Earth slang."  
  
"Hmm. I see that you're making an effort to fit in."  
  
"Yeah. Missus Benson taught me to make cookies today."  
  
"Cookies," Zeta repeated with a sigh. "A Time Lady making cookies. Rassilon save us!"  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 46, "Don't Leave Home Without It"  
  
  
  



	46. Don't Leave Home Without It

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 46  
  
"Don't Leave Home Without It"  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
Zeta found Nikki's father in the den, watching television.  
  
"I've come to apologize," Zeta said. "I've recently been informed that my behavior judged by Earth standards has been appallingly poor."   
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"Though House Starkweather and its holdings no longer exist, I can more than adequately provide for your daughter." He held up several red velvet sacks. "A friend once suggested that I carry this when I travel."  
  
"Wow, they're heavy – "  
  
"Yes. They're filled with gold dust."  
  
"This must be a fortune – "  
  
"Probably," Zeta agreed with a shrug. "It's for you. Don't worry, I've got plenty."  
  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 47, "Pass the Popcorn"  
  
  
  



	47. Pass The Popcorn

  
  
"Gone"  
  
Chapter 47  
  
"Pass the Popcorn"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
Zeta found his students assembled in the living room, waiting expectantly. Drox and Warin were sharing a bowl of popcorn, watching with open anticipation.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise," Zeta said. "I'd intended to speak with you later, actually. You see – " He realized they were all staring at something behind him, and slowly turned.  
  
Nikki stood there, arms crossed, foot tapping.  
  
"I have the frying pan," he heard Drox say. "In case you want it."  
  
"I was only joking when I said that," Nikki said calmly.   
  
"Please pass the popcorn," Walldig said.  
  
"Hmm. Am I missing something?" Zeta asked.  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 48, "Guessing Games"  
  



	48. Guessing Games

"Gone"

Chapter 48

"Guessing Games"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1

"Guess what Ansel told me," Nikki said conversationally.

"I've no clue." Zeta glanced around. "Where _is_ Ansel, by the way?"

"Fifty thousand light-years away from here if he's smart," Drox whispered.

"I was never any good at guessing games, Nikki. What did he say?"

"Maybe we should continue this talk in private," she replied, stalking over to the oak wardrobe.

"All right. Oh," Zeta continued, turning back. "I want everyone ready to relocate within the hour. We've all imposed on the Bensons quite enough. It's time for us to move on."

"Move on?" Drox asked nervously. "Where are we going?"

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 49, "Responsibility"  



	49. Responsibility

"Gone"

Chapter 49

"Responsibility"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1

The students whispered nervously amongst themselves. 

With their planet destroyed and their Houses gone, Zeta had become the stabilizing force in their lives. Was he asking them to give up what little security they had managed to find? 

"If you choose to remain on Earth," Zeta continued, "I've purchased a plot of land up the road. We'll relocate there." 

"But we _like_ living with the Bensons," Warin protested. 

"That's unfortunate. You're all my responsibility, not theirs," Zeta told her firmly.

"_I'm_ not your responsibility," Nikki said.

"I'd like you to be," he said.

"Let's go have that talk," she replied.  


CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 50, "You Don't Love Me!"


	50. You Don't Love Me!

"Gone"

Chapter 50

"You Don't Love Me!"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1

As soon as Zeta entered the console room, Nikki spoke.

"Ansel told me you're using me for sex!" she accused.

"What?"

"You don't love me! They trained it out of you!"

He was silent for a moment.

"Things are different now," he finally said. "Gallifrey's gone. I've learned how important... how precious..." He took a deep breath. "I'm not really very good at this," he said ruefully. "Nikki... you're the only thing that makes life bearable. I don't know what I'd do without you... I'd be lost."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh," she breathed, and hugged him.  


CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 51, "Blood In The Snow" 


	51. Blood in the Snow

"Gone"

Chapter 51

"Blood in the Snow"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1

"What do you think?" Nikki asked, handing him more proofs. Zeta shrugged.

"They're all fantastic."

"Yeah, but only one's going to be on the cover of _Vogue_."

Someone came bursting into their kitchen.

"Were you raised by a hermit in a cave?" Zeta asked without looking up. "I am given to understand that here on Earth, it is polite to ring the doorbell ­ "

"Drox is gone," Warin said breathlessly.

Several minutes later, Zeta, Nikki, and Warin stood where Drox's TARDIS had been. There was a great deal of blood in the snow and a skull.

"Oh dear," Zeta murmured.  


CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 52, "Crazy Cult"


	52. Crazy Cult

"Gone"

Chapter 52

"Crazy Cult"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1

"Here, have some coffee," Nikki said, watching Zeta brush snow out of his hair. "Why'd she join that crazy cult?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't understand it."

"Mom's going to be really upset," Nikki mused.

"Don't tell her," he advised. "You know, even _Ansel_ never did anything _this_ mind-bogglingly stupid."

"Speaking of Ansel," Warin interrupted, "did you know he's taken some really amazing photographs in Yosemite? Landscapes in black and white. I told him he should publish them."  


CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 53, "Cousins Part II"


	53. Cousins Part II

  
  
  
"Gone"  
  
  
Chapter 53  
  
"Cousins Part II"  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1  
  
  
"Can you take us to the North Pole?" Joey asked.  
  
"To see Santa Claus," Michael added.  
  
"Mister Claus is a very busy man," Zeta told Nikki's small cousins. "Especially this time of year. I don't think he'd appreciate us just dropping in."  
  
"Could we at least go see his castle?" Joey asked. "We wouldn't have to bother him."  
  
"Try getting out of that one," Nikki murmured, smiling.  
  
"You're not helping!" Zeta said.  
  
"Can we?" Michael pleaded.  
  
"His castle is invisible," Zeta tried.  
  
"Really?" Joey asked. "Why isn't that in the Christmas specials?"  
  
"New technology," Zeta explained, completely straight-faced. Nikki laughed.  
  
  
CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 54, "Once Removed"  
  
  
  



	54. Once Removed

"Gone"

Chapter 54

"Once Removed"

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: See: Chapter 1

Drox returned on Christmas Day, disrupting Christmas dinner.

Her face was lined, her dark hair was twisted with new strands of white, and her eyes burned with madness.

She stood in Nikki's parents' kitchen, dripping melting snow all over the floor.

"I've been Removed!" she proclaimed. 

Zeta reached out and took her TARDIS key, which was still clenched in her hand.

"Keep an eye on her," he told Nikki quietly. "I'm going to disable her time capsule." Nikki nodded.

"You were wrong, Lord Zeta! They weren't a myth after all!"

Her insane laughter followed him out into the falling snow.

  
CONCLUDED IN CHAPTER 55


	55. Chapter 55

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for sticking with this fic this far.

As you may have noticed, there is no Chapter 55.

There was one once, but now it's... um... well, it's _gone_. No pun intended.

You see, it's like this: I didn't like the ending.

Plus, the brilliant Drox and I are currently collaborating on a fic.

It's going to take place during the events of "Gone" (well, actually during the final few chapters).

We're elaborating a bit on Drox's***** (mis)adventures with Faction Paradox, introducing some new weird and wacky folks, and bringing back a quite a few familiar faces from my fic "The Other Side Of The Desk".

It's still a work in progress, but so far we've got tragedy, comedy, angst, insanity, a feisty fiancée, a vindictive ex, and a Vegas wedding... and it all begins (or maybe _ends_?) in 1977 at a special exhibit at the Museum of Modern Art in New York City.

Phew!

The Doctor (so far) is not in this one but who knows? He may yet make an appearance, amnesia and all. This fic is far, far from finished. Drox and I have jokingly set the expected publish date for sometime in 2010 and our working title is "Frankenfic", I believe.

Keep your fingers crossed for us!

'Til Later

_Kittenmommy._

PS: Gary Merchant ­ thank you so much for your reviews. I especially loved your review of Chapter 52.

You'll be happy to know that your wish is going to come true - you're going to see a lot more of Ansel****** in this upcoming disaster, er I mean _fanfiction_ _extravaganza_. Yeah, that's it ­ _Fanfiction Extravaganza_.

* * *

*****Drox the _character_, not Drox the fanfic author!

Drox the _fanfic author's_ adventures with the Faction will remain unpublished due to several pending lawsuits and one very irate duck-billed platypus.

Just kidding.

About the platypus, I mean.

* * *

******Ansel _my character_, Ansel _the Time Lord_. Any resemblance to any real, actual person living, dead, undead, or paradoxical is _entirely_ coincidental.

Really...!  



End file.
